


Welcome to the Show

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new student in the night class. He seems to be the only one who gets along with Zero. Who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kaien Cross opened the door to the Moon Dorms' foyer and walked in. Zero and another person quietly followed him.

All of the Night Class students were gathered in the living room as was requested by the Chairman thirty minutes prior to his arrival.

“Good evening, Night Class! I have great news for everyone!” Cross greeted cheerfully as he clapped his hands together once.

Kaname Kuran stepped up to the headmaster. “What is the news, Chairman?”

“Ah, well Kaname, your new classmate has arrived.” Cross replied with a smile. “I want you all to meet Phoenix Leonhart.”

When Cross stepped to the side that was when everyone noticed Zero and the teenaged vampire beside him. A white wolf stood between them.

The teen, Phoenix Leonhart had long, waist-length raven black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with his bangs hanging in his face. A red rose hair piece was tied into his ponytail holder.

He also had crystal colored eyes. His right eye was covered by his bangs.

He wore a black shirt with a crimson coat that fell to his knees, black jeans with a white belt and red lace up combat boots.

A black, diamond studded choke collar adorn his pale, slender neck. Both of his ears were pierced like Zero's.

Kaname examined him before greeting, “I'm Kaname Kuran, leader of the Night Class. Welcome to the academy.”

Phoenix nodded and shook the Pureblood's offered hand.

Takuma came up and held out his hand. “I'm Takuma Ichijo.”

“Hello.” Phoenix said shaking his hand. His voice was soft.

The blond smiled and said, “Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else... This is Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Shiki Senri, Ruka Souen, and Seiren. They're the rest of Kaname-sama's inner circle. This is...” Takuma went on to tell Phoenix everyone else's names.

When Phoenix had been introduced to everyone Cross looked at Kaname and asked, “Is his room cleaned?”

“Yes. Phoenix's stuff can be brought up.” Kaname answered.

“Can a few of you help take his things to his room? He shouldn't lift anything with his left arm for a while til it heals.” Cross asked.

Kaname then noticed the white bandage slightly showing from under his left sleeve.

“Takuma, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Ruka, and Seiren can help while everyone else heads to class.” Kaname replied, nodding.

“Good! I have to head back to the gates to open them. Goodbye Phoenix, I'll see you later. Zero can stay to help you.” the headmaster then left with the Night Class following him.

Kaname and his posse stayed behind to help Phoenix with his things.

Once they were gone Kaname looked at Phoenix and asked, “Where is your things?”

“They're outside in my car.” Phoenix replied and walked out of the dorms. Zero followed him.

Kaname and his inner circle of friends followed them.

Outside the Moon Dorms was a black Jeep Commander.

Zero walked to the back of the vehicle and opened the trunk door.

There were two red suit cases in the back along with a large wooden crate filled with books.

“There's also two black suit cases in the backseat.” Phoenix said as he opened the passenger door and pulled out a red and black duffel bag. He pulled out a brown satchel too and pulled them both over his head.

Takuma opened the back door of the Jeep and pulled both black suit cases out and sat them on the ground.

“Leonhart-kun, what happened to you're left arm?” Takuma asked the petite ravenette.

“It's Phoenix. I was training one of my other wolves, Storm. He clawed my arm... Wasn't his fault. My phone went off and it startled me.” Phoenix replied.

“Sounds like that would hurt really bad,” Aido said. “How many wolves do you have?”

“It didn't hurt much. I've had worse... I have three wolves. He's the middle pup, Snow.” Phoenix answered nodding to the white wolf with blue eyes that stood beside him. “Storm is a gray color and the youngest... Then there's the oldest one, Fenrir. He's black and large than Snow and Storm.”

“Fenrir's the one you have to watch out for.” Zero added as he came up holding the two red suit cases. “Fenrir will hurt someone if they so much as try to threaten him.”

“Come on, I'll take you to your room.” Aido said as he picked up one of the black suit cases and walked back inside the dorms.

“Hyper eine, hm? (Hyper one, huh?)” Phoenix asked Zero in German.

The vampires had no clue what they were saying which was good.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Zero replied, smirking at him and he picked up the two red suit cases and moved to follow Aido with Phoenix a step behind.

Aido led them up the grand staircase and down the right side of the hall. Near the end he stopped and opened a door.

“Here is your room.” Aido announced.

Phoenix stepped past him and walked into the room. The room was neat and clean. The walls were white with gold trim. The dresser, desk and bookshelf were dark oak. A splendid color. The bed was made with white and hydrangea light blue covers. A closet was located off to the side and a bathroom on the opposite side.

“Could you place the suit cases on the bed? I can deal with them easier that way.” Phoenix asked as Aido, Takuma, and Kain and Shiki who held the crate of books between them came into the room. “Um, you could set the crate on the floor. Thank you.”

Phoenix turned to Zero and said, “Dog food, front passenger seat.”

“Okay, I'll get it.” Zero said and left the room.

“Do you need any other help?” Kaname asked.

“No, or wait, Cross didn't give me a schedule, he forgot as usual.” Phoenix said, sounding a bit irritated.

“I'll get it from him later tonight when I talk to him. You can skip classes for tonight and get your things put away.” Kaname replied.

“Thanks... Put it by the dresser, Zero.” Phoenix said as Zero walked into the room with a bag of dog food.

Phoenix took his coat off and draped it across the desk chair.

The raven wore a black, long sleeve shirt underneath the crimson coat. The shirt showed how slender his body was.

Phoenix pulled on his left sleeve to reveal the bandage on his hand and most of his forearm. The white gauze was stained pink and red in places.

“Great. It's bled through again.” Phoenix whispered to himself.

Phoenix moved to the bed and opened the red suit case closest to the edge of the bed.

In the corner of the case was medical equipment. The raven picked up the gauze and antiseptic.

“Need any help putting your stuff away?” Zero asked Phoenix.

Phoenix looked up and shook his head. “No, I'll be okay. I'm gonna re-bandage this and get to work putting everything up. Maybe look over the books if I have time.”

Zero nodded. “Okay, well, I'm going to make sure Cross isn't burning the house down. See you later.”

“Good night, Zero.” Phoenix said as Zero left the room.

“We need to get to class. If you need anything, when it's lunch time someone will come to check on you.” Kaname said after a few seconds.

“Alright, thanks.” Phoenix replied.

Kaname was the last one out the door. He glanced back at the raven. There was just something about him that he didn't understand.

He was suppose to be a regular vampire but something about him seemed off.

Who exactly was he? How was he the only one who seemed to get along well with Zero?

Well, Kaname could just be paranoid but they didn't know that trouble would soon come to disrupt the academy life and turn everything upside down.

Facts vs Myths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Phoenix sat up about five o'clock from the bed. The previous night he had put all of his belongings in place.

A rough tongue dragged across his cheek making the ravenette laugh a little. After unpacking he had fallen asleep with Snow beside him.

“I'll go take a shower, Snow. You get off the bed.” Phoenix said as he stood up and stretched.

“Maybe I can run to Cross' before the Night Class starts.” he added to himself as he stripped in the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Phoenix was dressed in the Night Class official dress suit. His long hair had been pulled into a ponytail and then fishtailed. His satchel was thrown over one shoulder.

“Come on. Lets go see Cross and maybe Zero.” Phoenix said and left the room.

He and his wolf walked down the stairs and to the front door of the dorms.

There were a few Night Class students up and about at this time. No one stopped them though until they got to the door.

“Leonhart-kun, where are you going?” It was Aido Hanabusa. The blond stood a few feet away from him.

“I'm going to see Cross for a few minutes. I have something I would like to discuss with him, privately.” Phoenix said, emphasizing the last word.

“Okay.” Aido said and left.

Phoenix sighed and left the dorms for Cross' house.

 

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until Zero opened the door.

“Hello, Phoenix.” Zero said, slightly surprised.

“Hey, can I speak to Cross?” Phoenix asked.

“Sure, he's in here.” Zero said and led him into another room with a large desk.

“Ah, Phoenix-kun, what brings you here?” Cross asked with a cheery smile.

“I just wanted to get my schedule. Kuran had said he would get it for me last night but I guess he forgot. Plus, I have a question I'd like to ask you.” Phoenix said.

“Oh, your schedule! I did forget. I'm sorry.” Cross grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and held it out for the raven. “You can ask me anything.”

“Thanks. For Winter Break, since it's two and a half weeks long Bobby wants me to help in the garage. It's cold weather season, they're bound to need professional help.” Phoenix said.

“I don't see a problem with that. It's fine with me.” Cross replied. “Now, you should head back to the Moon Dorms. Classes will start in a while.”

“Okay, thank you. Goodbye Cross, Zero.” Phoenix said and headed back to the dorms.

As he walked a cold wind picked up. It was certainly fall which would soon turn into winter.

Leaves littered the ground. Cross Academy was actually really beautiful at this time of evening. A red-orange sunset painted the sky as the sun went down.

As he walked he sung to himself.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_-_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_-_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Phoenix stopped singing before he reached the dorms. With his head held high he walked into the building.

When he walked in he was met face to face with Kaname Kuran.

“Where were you?” Kaname asked.

Phoenix sighed. He really didn't need to get into a fight with the pureblood right now. “I was talking to Cross. I had a few questions for him.”

“You need to get permission from me first. I like to know where everyone is.” Kaname said.

“How ironic.” the raven muttered. “I don't need permission from you.”

Kaname took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. The raven was new so he didn't exactly know how it worked here. “Yes, you do. So next time ask me.”

“Whatever.” Phoenix said and left for his room with Snow in tow.

Phoenix shut his door and collapsed on the bed. _Really, did the pureblood have to be so demanding?_

Phoenix sat back up and looked at Snow. “You have to stay here boy. I'm sorry.” he said and then left the room.

Phoenix was met by Aido at the bottom of the stairs.

“Kaname-sama wants you to stick with us for a few days.” Aido told him.

“Okay, lead the way.” Phoenix said, but quietly thought _'He just wants to keep an eye on me, I bet.'_

Aido led the raven over to Kaname's inner circle where the man himself was.

Soon they were heading to class.

Phoenix fought the urge to kill the Day Class girls that were squealing. He very much disliked the high pitch noise.

He nodded to Zero, who stood outside the gates trying to keep the students away from the Night Class.

Phoenix followed Kaname and his posse to his first class.

Their first three classes went by without incident. Phoenix had classes with Kaname and his entourage. Apparently all of his classes were with them.

When it was time for lunch Aido told him he was going to sit with Kaname for the next few days as well during lunch.

Phoenix settled down in the dinning chair between Aido and Takuma. The servants brought out the food and everyone began to eat.

Phoenix eyed the blood tablet next to the water. He took it and placed it in the water, letting it dissolve.

The raven waited until he finished eating to brink the bloody water.

Phoenix held the glass in his hand and stared at it. If he drunk it, it would make him sick later, but he needed to keep his secret from the vampires there. If the Vampire Council found out about it he would be in deep trouble. Only a few people knew his secret.

Phoenix quickly drank the liquid once his mind was set. He could handle the consequences later.

Once lunch was over they headed to their next class.

Their last class of the night was Ethics.

Toga Yagari walked into the classroom and looked around. His eye landed on Phoenix who sat near the back.

“Looks like we have a new student. Maybe you're better at paying attention then the rest of these idiots.” Yagari commented.

Phoenix had to hide a smile behind his hand. Yagari knew who he was, but he was playing along. He didn't need to be singled out more than he already was.

Phoenix listened to Yagari through most of the class.

Phoenix let his head drift to rest on the table. His stomach clinched in pain. He was starting to feel sick.

Once the bell rang Phoenix disappeared from Kaname and his crew.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

As dawn approached Phoenix stepped out of the shower. He had spent most of an hour being sick. His body just couldn't take the blood tablets like Zero.

Phoenix dressed for bed and curled up. Snow licked his face softly as he drifted to sleep.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was the same each day for the next two weeks.

The only change was that when it was lunch Phoenix would take his glass of red water to his room and dump it down the sink. No one was none the wiser.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Kaname sat in his room staring at his desk.

Phoenix Leonhart was a big puzzle to him. He seemed like a normal vampire to everyone but there was something about him that was off.

Kaname couldn't figure out what it was though.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

It was late December when the school was let out for Winter Break.

Most of the kids left to visit with family for the holidays but Kaname and his posse were the only vampires that stayed there.

Cross parked his car in front of the Moon Dorms and went to knock on the door.

Aido was there to open it. “Chairman, what are you here for?” he asked.

“I'm taking Phoenix-kun to the airport. Do you know if he's ready?” Cross replied.

“I'm ready, Cross. Come on, Snow. Let's go.” Phoenix said as he came up to them. He carried a suit case with him. He was dressed in a black shirt with a sky blue jacket buttoned over it and gray sweatpants and black combat boots. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck.

“Great!” Cross said and took the suit case from him and left for the car.

“Where are you going?” Aido asked.

“The only place I can actually call home. My foster father needs help with work since it's winter. Goodbye.” Phoenix said and left with Snow.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Two days later Phoenix landed in the United States at the South Dakota airport.

Snow followed him out of the plane into the crowded terminal.

Once at the doors Phoenix saw the person well persons he was looking for.

“Bobby! Jesse! John!” Phoenix gasped with a smile on his face.

A man with brown hair and beard and wearing a baseball cap came up to him. “It's good to see you kid.” he said.

“Hello Bobby.” Phoenix replied to the man as he was greeted with a hug.

Phoenix was then quickly hugged by another person. It was a man with short brown hair and a red plaid shirt. “Hello, Phoenix.” he greeted.

“It's good to see you John.” the young raven said.

“I hope you haven't forgotten me, Phoenix.” another man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and red eyes said.

Phoenix hugged the man too. “Don't worry, Jesse. I don't think I could forget you.”

“Come on. Your other wolves at home are anxious to see you too.” Bobby said as he picked up Phoenix's suit case.

They left the airport into the cold air outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
